tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Bahudhitara Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Bahudhitara Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. At one time the Blessed One was living in a certain stretch of forest in the country of Kosala. 2. At that time fourteen buffaloes of a certain brahmin of the Bharadvaja clan were lost. 3. Then the Brahmin of the Bharadvaja clan wandering in search of the buffaloes, approached that stretch of forest and saw the Blessed One sitting legs crossed, the body straight, and mindfulness established in front of him. 4. Seeing approached the Blessed One and said these stanzas in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Is it, this recluse does not have fourteen buffaloes : That he does not show any longing, so the recluse is happy : Is it, this recluse's sesame field, has no weeds, : With two or three blades propping, so the recluse is happy. : Is it, this recluse does not have an empty attic, : Where mice dance and rejoice, so the recluse is happy : Is it, this recluse's blanket is not infested with insects : For seven months, so the recluse is happy : Is it, this recluse is not a widower who has seven daughters, : With one or two sons each, so the recluse is happy. : Is it, this recluse does not have yellow spots : That he wakes to his feet after sleeping, so the recluse is happy : Is it, this recluse is not pursued by money lenders, : Saying, give! Give the money! So the recluse is happy." 5. "Brahmin, I do not have fourteen buffaloes, : And not showing a longing, I am happy : Brahmin, my sesame field, has no weeds, : With two or three blades propping, so I am happy. : Brahmin, I do not have an empty attic, : Where mice dance and rejoice, so I am happy : Brahmin, my blanket is not infested with insects : For seven months, so I am happy : Brahmin, I am not a widower who has seven daughters, : With one or two sons each, so I am happy. : Brahmin I do not have yellow spots : I wake to my feet after sleeping, so I am happy : Brahmin, I am not pursued by money lenders, : Saying, give! Give the money! So I am happy." 6. Then the Brahmin of the Baradvaja clan said to the Blessed One: "Good Gotama, now I understand. It's like something overturned is put upright. Something covered is made manifest. It's like one who was lost was shown the path. It's like a lamp lighted for the darkness, for those who have sight to see forms. In this and other ways the Teaching is well explained. Now I take refuge in good Gotama, in the Teaching and the Community of bhikkhus. May I gain the going forth and the higher ordination in the dispensation of Gotama." The Brahmin of the Bharadvaja clan obtained the going forth and higher ordination. Soon after the higher ordination, venerable Bharadvaja secluded and withdrawn from the crowd abode diligently to dispel and before long, for whatever reason sons of clansmen rightfully leave the household and become ascetic, that noble end of the holy life he realized, attained and abode. He knew, birth is destroyed, the holy life is lived, duties done, there is nothing more to do. 6. Venerable Bharadvaja became one of the worthy ones.